gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cersei Lennister
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Glocken" "Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in = 62 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel = Königinregentin Königinmutter Lady von Casterlystein Oberste Herrin der Westlande Lady von Sturmkap die Erste ihres Namens Königin der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen Herrin der Sieben Königslande Beschützerin des Reiches |Beiname =Cersei, aus dem Hause Lennister Königin auf dem eisernen Thron |Status = Verstorben |Alter =42 Jahre (Staffel 8) |Geboren = , CasterlysteinSiehe: Altersberechnung für Cersei Lennister |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Todesepisode = "Die Glocken" |Todesursache = Während der Schlacht um Königsmund von den Trümmern des Roten Bergfrieds erschlagen |Kultur = Andalen |Herkunft = Casterlystein, Westlande |Fraktion = Haus Lennister Haus Baratheon von Königsmund (ehemals) |Religion = Glaube an die Sieben |Familie = {Stannis Baratheon} - Schwager {Renly Baratheon} - Schwager Tysha - Schwägerin Sansa Stark - Schwägerin {Margaery Tyrell} - Schwiegertochter|Familie}} |Dargestellt von = Lena Headey Nell Williams (jung) |Sprecher = Claudia Lössl Zina Laus (jung) |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Cersei Lennister) }} Cersei Lennister, amtlich Cersei Baratheon (im Original: Cersei Lannister), ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Lena Headey verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. In der Serie Biographie Cersei ist die erste und einzige Tochter von Tywin Lennister und Joanna Lennister von Casterlystein. Sie und ihr jüngerer Zwillingsbruder Jaime kommen gemeinsam auf die Welt. Als sie vier Jahre alt ist, verstirbt ihre Mutter bei der Geburt ihres Bruders Tyrion. Cersei versteht den Tod ihrer Mutter nicht, verabscheute ihren Bruder und macht ihn, ebenso wie ihr Vater, für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Da ihr Vater als Hand des Königs die meiste Zeit in Königsmund verweilt, werden die drei Geschwister größtenteils von Bediensteten des Hauses Lennister aufgezogen. Obwohl sich Jaime und Cersei in ihrer Kindheit kaum in ihrem Aussehen unterscheiden, so dass nicht mal ihr Vater sie auseinander halten kann, werden sie getrennt in den geschlechtsspezifischen Disziplinen unterrichtet. Etwas was Cersei nie begreifen konnte, da sie sich durchaus als gleichberechtigt ansieht. Während ihrer Jugend beginnt sie eine inzestuöse Beziehung zu ihrem Bruder Jaime, die sie auch in ihrer Ehe aufrecht erhält. Dabei ist Jaime ihr stets treu geblieben. thumb|300px|Die junge Cersei sucht eine Hexe auf um ihre Zukunft zu erfahren. Mit etwa 15 Jahren sucht sie mit ihrer Freundin Melara Heidewies die Hexe und Wahrsagerin Maggy auf, die in einem Wald nicht weit entfernt von Casterlystein lebt. Melara bittet sie aus Angst nicht zu gehen, doch Cersei überzeugt sie. Sie fordert die Frau auf ihr die Zukunft vorherzusagen, da sie sie ansonsten töten lässt. Maggy stimmt mit der Bedingung zu, dass sie einen Bluttropfen benötige, worauf sich Cersei in den Daumen schneidet. Maggy probiert von ihrem Blut und sagt ihr, dass ihr drei Fragen stellen darf. Auf Cerseis Frage, wann sie jemals den Prinzen heiraten wird, erhält sie die Antwort, dass sie nicht den Prinz sondern, den König heiraten wird. Als sie fragt, ob sie Königin sein wird, bejaht Maggy dies, fügt aber hinzu,dass sie von einer jüngeren, schöneren ersetzt wird. Cersei fragt, ob sie Kinder miteinander haben werden. Doch die Frau erzählt ihr, dass sie keine Kinder miteinander haben werden, aber dass der König zwanzig und Cersei drei Kinder haben werden. Sie erwähnt auch, dass ihre Kronen golden sein werden so wie ihre Leichentücher. thumb|300px|Cersei heiratet Robert Baratheon. Nach der Rebellion, die die Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande beendet, heiratet sie Robert Baratheon und wird mit 19 Jahren Königin dank der Handlungen ihres Vaters während der Plünderung von Königsmund in der Rebellion und Jon Arryns Herantreten an Robert. Cersei verehrt Robert, doch diese Liebe beginnt zu schwinden, als er sie in ihrer Hochzeitnacht Lyanna nennt. Sie schenkt ihm trotzdem einen Sohn, der jedoch zu schwach ist und kurz nach seiner Geburt an einem Fieber stirbt. Cersei, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch Gefühle für Robert hat, ist so verzweifelt über den Verlust ihres Sohns, dass sie von Robert festgehalten werden muss, während der leblose Körper weggebracht wird. Danach schlagen ihre Gefühle für Robert in Hass um. Sie wendet sich ihrem Bruder zu, mit dem sie Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen zeugt, die sie als die Kinder Roberts ausgibt. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Cersei bei der Zeremonie von Jon Arryn. Cersei reist mit ihrem Gemahl Robert Baratheon nach Winterfell, da Robert seinen langjährigen treuen Freund Eddard Stark bitten will, nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn als Hand des Königs in Königsmund zu fungieren. In ihrem Gefolge befinden sich neben einer langen Reihe von Dienern und Soldaten auch Cerseis Brüder Jaime und Tyrion, sowie ihre Kinder Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Die Feierlichkeiten in Winterfell nimmt sie höchst desinteressiert wahr und zeigt sich angewidert und enttäuscht von Roberts offenen Liebeleien. Sie unterhält sich mit Catelyn Stark über die mögliche Verlobung zwischen ihren Kindern. Sansa stellt sich ihr vor und Cersei bewundert ihre Schönheit und ihre Nähkünste. Sie fragt Sansa offen heraus ob sie schon ihre Blutungen hat, was Sansa verunsichert. Cersei ist überzeugt, Sansa würde es in der Hauptstadt gefallen, da ein Mädchen wie sie nicht im kalten Norden verborgen bleiben sollte. Als Bran Stark in einem Turm auf Winterfell, kurz vor dem Aufbruch des königlichen Gefolges, Cersei und ihren Bruder Jaime beim Geschlechtsverkehr beobachtet, schubst Jaime den Jungen aus dem Fenster. Tyrion kommt als letzter zum Frühstück und Myrcella will wissen ob Bran sterben wird. Zu Cerseis Beunruhigung scheint es so, als ob dieser doch überlebt wird. Sie versteht nicht, warum Tyrion die Mauer sehen will, und als Tyrion anfängt unflätige Sachen zu sagen, die Tommen und Myrcella zum Lachen bringen, verlässt Cersei mit ihnen die Frühstückstafel. Catelyn ist bei dem im Koma liegenden Bran, als Cersei sie aufsucht. Cersei gibt sich entsetzt und erzählt mit Tränen in den Augen die Geschichte von ihrem ersten Kind mit Robert, einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der kurz nach der Geburt gestorben ist. Cersei versichert, sie würde für Brans Heilung zur Mutter beten. thumb|300px|Cersei verlangt die Tötung eines Schattenwolfes als Ausgleich für Joffreys Verletzung. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund fordert sie von Robert eine entschädigende Bestrafung für die Verletzung ihres Sohnes Joffrey, der von Arya Starks Schattenwolf Nymeria angegriffen wurde, nachdem Joffrey selbst Arya bedrohte. Da Nymeria jedoch von Arya in weiser Voraussicht fortgeschickt wurde, fordert Cersei den Tod von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady. Ned Stark übernimmt schweren Herzens die Vollstreckung des Urteils mit der Begründung, dass auch dieses Lebewesen aus dem Norden stamme und es demnach ihm zufällt, jedoch wollte er in Wahrheit Cersei nicht ihren vollen Triumph gönnen. In Königsmund bestärkt Cersei Joffrey darin, bereits wie ein König zu denken und zu sprechen, tadelt ihn aber sogleich für seine unausgereiften Pläne - jedoch stimmen sie überein, dass jeder, der kein Lennister ist, ein Feind sei. Die Nachricht über Brans Erwachen trifft ein und Cersei ist wütend über die unbedachte Tat ihres Bruders. Jaime beruhigt sie, da Bran sich nicht erinnert und meint, dass niemand dem Kind je glauben wird. Sollte er es doch tun, würde er jeden umbringen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt; Bran, Eddard, Robert und jeden Anderen, bis nur noch sie beide übrig sind. thumb|300px|Cersea spricht mit Joffrey über die Familie Stark. thumb|300px|Cersei nimmt am Turnier teil.thumb|300px|Robert und Cersei sprechen über die Dothraki-Invasion. Als Robert betrunken verlangt, dass das Turnier der Hand endlich eröffnet wird, verlässt Cersei angewidert von seiner Wortwahl die königliche Loge. Sie sucht Ned Stark in den Gemächern der Hand auf, um den Vorfall auf dem Königsweg hinter sich zu lassen. Sie entschuldigt sich und meint, sie alle würden extreme Dinge zum Schutz ihrer Kinder tun. Ihr fällt auf, dass Sansa die einzige Stark ist, die Königsmund zu mögen scheint. Sie lässt schließlich ihre Maske fallen und will von Ned wissen, wieso er nach Königsmund gekommen ist. Sie ist überzeugt, dass Ned Robert nicht helfen kann und dass Ned nur ein Soldat ist, der erzogen wurde Befehle zu befolgen, anders als sein Bruder, der eigentlich zum Führen der Familie gedacht war. Als Ned ihr droht, dass er auch gelernt hat seine Feinde zu töten, verabschiedet sie sich mit dem Hinweis, dass dies auch für sie gilt. Zu ihrem Mann Robert pflegt sie ein distanziertes Verhältnis, wobei sie gemeinsam lachen müssen, als sie feststellen, dass ihre Ehe allein das Reich noch zusammenhält. Bei derselben Gelegenheit erklärte er ihr aber auch, dass er stets und nur Lyanna Stark allein wirklich geliebt hätte. Nach dem Überfall von Jaime auf Ned und seine Männer, als Reaktion auf Tyrions Entführung sucht sie mit Robert den verletzten Ned auf und verlangt Gerechtigkeit für ihre Brüder. Sie beleidigt Robert, indem sie meint, sie sollte die Rüstung und er das Kleid tragen, wofür Robert ihre eine harte Ohrfeige verpasst. Cersei will die blauen Flecken als Ehrenmal tragen. thumb|300px|Cersei erfährt, dass ihre Affäre mit Jaime aufgeflogen ist. Von Ned Stark wird sie in den Gärten mit dessen Nachforschungsergebnissen bezüglich der wahren Abstammung von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen konfrontiert und gibt den Inzest mit ihrem Bruder Jaime zu, rechtfertigt diesen aber mit Verweis auf die alte Targaryen-Tradition. Sie wappnet sich gegen die bevorstehende Bekanntmachung durch Ned. Bevor es dazu kommt, stirbt Robert an den Folgen eines Jagdunfalls, wobei unklar bleibt ob und wie weit Cersei daran beteiligt war. Sie lässt umgehend Joffrey zum König ausrufen, worauf sich Ned mit seinen verbliebenen treuen Gefolgsleuten in den Thronsaal begibt. Das Schreiben von Robert, das Ned Stark als Protektor des Reiches ausweist, wird kurzerhand von Cersei zerrissen. Er hofft nach der offenen Anzweiflung an Joffreys Recht auf den Thron vergeblich auf die Unterstützung durch Petyr Baelish und Janos Slynt. Es kommt zu einem Massaker an den Gefolgsleuten der Starks in der Stadt, wobei Ned inhaftiert, Sansa unter Arrest gestellt und alle Soldaten und Diener des Nordens, darunter auch Sansas Septa, getötet werden - einzig Arya gelingt vorerst die Flucht und sie taucht unter. thumb|300px|Cersei tut nichts um ihren Sohn von der Hinrichtung abzuhalten. Cersei gibt nach der Fürsprache durch Sansa, Petyr Baelish und Varys einer Begnadigung Ned Starks nach und beeinflusst auch Joffrey in diese Richtung. Doch obwohl Ned Stark öffentlich Joffrey als König anerkennt, seinen "Verrat" gesteht und bittet, sich der Nachtwache anschließen zu dürfen, verurteilt Joffrey ihn dennoch entgegen aller Absprachen zum sofortigen Tod, was weder Cersei und Sansa, noch irgendwer sonst verhindern können. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Cersei ist wenig erfreut ihren Bruder als Hand zu haben. Cersei sitzt an Joffreys Stelle dem Kleinen Rat vor und reagiert sehr angespannt auf die überraschende Ankunft von Tyrion, der süffisant seine neue Stellung als stellvertretende Hand des Königs bekanntgibt. Tywin Lennister wurde eigentlich von Joffrey als Hand berufen, doch dieser führt für ihn den Krieg gegen Robb Stark, welcher wiederum für die Freilassung seiner Schwestern, die Übergabe der Leichname seines Vaters und seiner Gefolgsleute und die Abdankung von Joffrey und Cersei kämpft. Cersei sucht Petyr Baelish auf und befiehlt ihm Arya Stark zu finden. Sie kommen auf Petyrs Herkunft und Aufstieg zu sprechen und seine Kindheit und Liebe zu Catelyn Stark. Er kontert mit seinem Wissen über die inzestuöse Beziehung zwischen Jaime und ihr woraufhin sie ihn ergreifen lässt. Sie zeigt ihm, dass ihre Soldaten ihr Blind gehorchen und das sie dadurch die Macht hat ihn jederzeit hinrichten zu lassen. thumb|300px|Cersei lügt Joffrey bezüglich seiner Herkunft an. Obwohl Joffrey der neue König ist, regiert Cersei in Funktion einer Königin-Regentin vorerst mit. Joffrey jedoch, der mit der Hinrichtung von Ned Stark erstmals seinen wahren Charakter offenbarte, lässt immer mehr erkennen, dass er sich nicht länger von irgendjemandem bevormunden lassen will, da schließlich er der König sei. Eigenmächtig lässt er den Thronsaal im Roten Bergfried umgestalten und verleiht ihm ein weitaus düstereres Aussehen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit lässt er gegenüber Cersei erkennen, dass er sowohl von den Gerüchten um seinen Onkel Jaime (bezüglich Cersei), als auch den Liebschaften seines vermeintlichen Vaters Robert weiß. Tief beleidigend fragt er seine Mutter nach anderen Kindern, außer ihren "Legitimen", was Cersei mit einer Ohrfeige beantwortet. Joffrey droht ihr mit dem Tod bei einer Wiederholung. Sie nimmt im Rat zugleich entgegen, dass sich der Norden unter Robb Stark zu einem unabhängigem Königreich des Nordens erklärt hat und sowohl Stannis als auch Renly Baratheon Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erheben und Heere aufstellen. Das Gesuch der Nachtwache nach mehr Unterstützung, für die sich Tyrion stark macht, wird von ihr mit einigen Floskeln abgelehnt. Nachdem Tyrion Janos Slynt an die Mauer verbannt hat, sucht Cersei ihn wütend über den Verlust eines ihr Loyalen Mannes auf. Tyrion weist sie auf die Ermordung von Roberts Bastarden hin, besonders auf die Ermordung des Babys und das dadurch, zusammen mit der Hungersnot, Aufstände provoziert werden. Als Cersei zu den Vorwürfen schweigt, wird Tyrion klar, dass nicht Cersei sondern Joffrey hinter den Morden steckt. Cersei reagiert defensiv auf die Vorwürfe und verteidigt ihren Sohn. Sie schleudert ihm entgegen, dass sie die Einzige der Lennister Geschwister ist, die das Herrschen jemals ernst genommen hat. Als er sie mit ihrem Verhältnis zu Jaime ärgern will, wirft sie ihm vor das er ihre Mutter bei seiner Geburt getötet hat und sie verlässt seine Gemächer. Bei einem Abendessen mit ihren jüngeren Kindern und Sansa, will Myrcella wissen wann Joffrey und Sansa heiraten werden, da ihre Mutter ihr ein neues Kleid versprochen hat. Tommen fragt daraufhin vorsichtig ob Joffrey Sansas Bruder töten wird. Cersei will wissen ob er das wolle, was Tommen verneint. Sie stellt daraufhin fest, dass Sansa selbst im Falle von Robbs Tod Joffrey Pflichtgemäß Heiraten wird. Dabei blickt sie Sansa provozierend an, woraufhin Sansa versucht nicht zu weinen. Durch eine List hat Tyrion herausgefunden, dass Pycelle ihn für Cersei ausspioniert und sie konfrontiert ihn wütend mit der geplanten Verlobung zwischen Myrcella und Trystan Martell. Sie hat Angst, dass die Martells, die die Lennisters hassen, Myrcella zur Geisel machen. Tyrion versichert ihr das Myrcella in Dorne sicherer ist als in Königsmund und ihr dort nicht geschehen wird. Er erinnert sie an das Schicksal von Rhaegars Kindern und das Myrcella im Falle einer Niederlage das gleiche bevor stünde. Cersei schubst ihren Bruder um als sie ihm befiehlt zu verschwinden. Danach bricht sie weinend auf einem Stuhl zusammen. thumb|300px|Cersei wütet über Myrcellas Verlobung und Aufbruch. Cersei befiehlt ihrem Liebhaber Lancel Lennister Tyrion dazu zu bringen Pycelle freizulassen. Doch ohne ihr Wissen gelingt es Tyrion Lancel einzuschüchtern und sie fortan für Tyrion ausspionieren zu lassen. Tyrion lässt Pycelle tatsächlich frei, weigert sich jedoch ihn wieder in den Kleinen Rat zu lassen. Von Lancel erfährt Tyrion, dass Cersei große Mengen an Seefeuer herstellen lässt. Er war durch ein Gespräch mit ihr Misstrauisch geworden, als sie sich unbesorgt wegen der Verteidigung der Stadt gezeigt hat und sich geweigert hat ihm ihre Pläne mitzuteilen. Während Myrcellas tränenreicher Verabschiedung droht sie Tyrion ihm auch eines Tages jemanden zu nehmen den er über alles liebt, damit er weiß wie sich das anfühlt. Nachdem Joffrey unbedacht einen Aufstand provoziert hat, bei dem auch der Hohe Septon getötet wird, wird Cersei schnell in Sicherheit gebracht. Sansas Versuche den beginn ihrer Blutungen vor Cersei zu verheimlichen Misslingen und Cersei gibt ihr den Ratschlag niemanden zu lieben außer ihren Kindern, da eine Mutter keine andere Wahl hat. Weitere Menschen zu lieben mache sie nur angreifbar. Cersei erinnert sich wie viel Schmerzen ihr die Geburt von Joffrey bereitet hat und das Robert jedesmal Jagen gegangen ist, wenn sie in den Wehen lag um ihr anschließend das erlegte Wild als Trophäe zu bringen. Nur Jaime war für sie da, da er sich geweigert hatte zu gehen. Die Nachricht trifft ein das Stannis Baratheon nur noch wenige Tage entfernt mit seiner Flotte ist. Tyrion meint besorgt das Joffrey endlich lernen muss wie ein König zu handeln. Cersei gibt zu das er grausam ist und fragt sich ob dies der Preis ist den sie für ihren Inzest mit Jaime bezahlen muss, sie hatte immer gehoff das Joffrey mehr nach Jaime kommt. Tyrion tröstet sie damit, dass Myrcella und Tommen liebe Kinder sind. Sie glaubt Tyrions Geliebte ergriffen zu haben, doch ist es Ros statt der eigentlichen Shae, was Tyrion für sich nutzen kann. Beim Angriff auf die Stadt zieht sich Cersei mit Sansa, Shae, Ilyn Payn und anderen in gesicherte Gemächer zurück und trinkt sich in einen immer zynischeren Rauschzustand, während Tyrion die Verteidigung der Stadt lange erfolgreich leitet. Sie trägt Lancel auf, Joffrey in Sicherheit zu bringen, da sie Tyrion verdächtigt, dessen Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld herbeiführen zu wollen, wird von Lancel aber über die Mutlosigkeit der Soldaten bei der Flucht des Königs und über den drohenden Fall der Stadt informiert. thumb|300px|Cersei will sich und Tommen vergiften. Sie führt Tommen zum Eisernen Thron und erzählt ihm dort eine metaphorische Geschichte, in der alle großen Häuser von Westeros vorkommen, um ihn zu beruhigen und abzulenken, da sie ihm und sich selbst mit Mohnblumensaft ein ähnliches Schicksal wie dem der Targaryens ersparen will. Im letzten Moment erscheint jedoch ihr Vater Tywin mit Loras Tyrell und verkündet den Sieg. Cersei befindet sich nun momentan wieder obenauf, während jedweder Verdienst Tyrions bei der Verteidigung der Stadt Tywin zugeschrieben und seine Regierung als Hand als unfähig (weil angeblich verhurt und versoffen) erklärt wird. Cersei rät Joffrey zu, den Wunsch von Loras und Margaery Tyrell nach einer Heirat mit ihm nachzugeben und von Sansa Stark abzulassen, was letztendlich geschieht und Joffrey verkündet nun, Margaery heiraten zu wollen. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Cersei besucht Tyrion. Beunruhigt sucht Cersei Tyrion auf, da sie befürchtet, er könnte Tywin von ihrem Verhältnis mit Jaime erzählen. Er hat sie bereits in der Vergangenheit an ihren Vater verraten, als sie mit neun Jahren ihre gleichaltrige Dienerin verprügeln ließ, die dadurch eine Auge verlor. Cersei verteidigt sich, dass das Mädchen anschließend nie wieder eine ihrer Ketten gestohlen hat. thumb|300px|Cersei und Joffrey unterhalten sich über Margaery. Nach einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rates treffen sich Joffrey und Cersei mit den Tyrell-Geschwistern. Joffrey bemerkt Margaerys tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, woraufhin Cersei wissen will, ob ihr darin nicht kalt ist. Schmeichelnd bewundert Margary Cerseis Kleid, doch Cersei will lieber wissen, wieso Margaery ein Waisenhaus in Flohloch aufgesucht hat. Margaery verkündet, sie wolle mit offenem Herzen auf die Menschen zugehen, woraufhin Cersei an den Aufstand erinnert bei dem sie fast getötet wurden. Peinlich berührt verharmlost Joffrey den Aufstand und meint, sie seien nie wirklich in Lebensgefahr gewesen. Margaery gibt dem Hunger die Schuld und erinnert an die Lieferungen der Tyrells, die dies nun beenden sollen. Joffrey meint, dass Margaery schon wisse was sie tut, was Cersei sarkastisch kommentiert. Joffrey lässt sich neue Gewänder schneidern und Cersei horcht ihn über Margaery aus. Sie warnt ihn, dass Margaery Tyrell ihr Auftreten genau plant, sowohl ihre Besuche im Waisenhaus als auch ihre tief ausgeschnittenen Kleider. Cersei weist auf Margaerys Hochzeit mit Renly hin, doch Joffrey wird immer wütender auf seine Mutter und meint, dass Margaery tat was man ihr befohlen hatte, und dass intelligente Frauen genau das tun sollten. Aufgeregt zeigt Joffrey Margaery die Gräber der Targaryen in der Großen Septe von Baelor, während Cersei mit Olenna Tyrell über die geplante Hochzeitszeremonie spricht. Olenna erinnert Cersei an ihre Hochzeit mit Robert und Cersei erklärt, dass Robert anders als die Targaryen auf Sturmkap bestattet wurde. Olenna nennt Roberts Tod eine Tragödie, was Cersei als vorhersehbar bezeichnet, da Saufen und Jagen sich nicht vertragen. Olenna stimmt ihr zu und erinnert sich daran, ihrem Sohn geraten zu haben, sich von Roberts Rebellion fernzuhalten. Ihrer Meinung nach scheinen sich Söhne nach ihrem Grab zu sehnen, während Mütter dies zu verhindern versuchen. Cersei wirft nachdenklich ein, dass ihren Söhnen die Welt gehört und das die Götter es nun mal so für gut befunden haben. Unbemerkt von ihr überredet Margaery Joffrey, sich dem Volk zu zeigen. Als Cersei merkt was sie vorhaben, ist es bereits zu spät und Cersei muss beunruhigt mitansehen wie die Menschen vor der Septe Margaery zujubeln. Cersei sucht ihren Vater auf, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles für Jaimes Rückkehr getan wird. Außerdem wirft sie ihrem Vater vor, dass er nicht erkennt, dass sie diejenige ist, die am meisten zu seinem Vermächtnis beiträgt, nicht ihre Brüder, und dass sie dafür Anerkennung verdient. Tywin gibt ihr die Chance sich einzubringen und bittet um ihren Rat. Cersei warnt ihn vor den Tyrells, die ihrer Meinung nach zu Problem werden. Sie ist besorgt über Margaerys Manipulationen an Joffrey. Tywin ist jedoch zufrieden darüber, da Joffrey tut was er will und Cersei unfähig ist ihm seine Grenzen zu zeigen. Cersei will, dass ihr Vater Joffrey zur Vernunft bringt, was dieser auch vorhat. thumb|300px|Cersei erfährt von Sansas Verlobung. Kleinfinger ist zurück in der Hauptstadt und Cersei befiehlt ihm die Tyrells auszuspionieren. Vermutlich von ihm erfährt sie von der Intrige des Hauses Tyrell, Sansa Stark mit Loras Tyrell zu verheiraten, wodurch die Lennisters ein wesentliches Pfand gegenüber Robb Stark verlieren, und Sansa als absehbare Erbin von Winterfell (niemand ahnt, dass Bran und Rickon noch leben) jenes den Tyrells als Mitgift liefern und die Tyrells selbst zum vermeintlich einflussreichsten Haus in Westeros machen würde. Sie informiert ihren Vater Tywin von diesem Unterfangen, um in seiner Gunst wieder aufzusteigen. Allerdings misslingt ihr Plan. Zwar reagiert Tywin umgehend, doch zum persönlichen Nachteil von Cersei und auch Tyrion. Auf Tywins Anordnung hin soll Cersei Loras Tyrell und Tyrion Sansa Stark heiraten, was Tywin durch geschickte Verhandlungen mit Olenna Tyrell erreicht. Cersei ist strikt dagegen, wie Tyrion, der sich letztendlich aber fügen muss, und sie hält an ihrem Willen fest, Loras nicht zu heiraten. thumb|300px|Weder Tyrion noch Cersei sind glücklich über ihre Verlobungen.thumb|300px|Schadenfroh nimmt Cersei die Nachricht über die Rote Hochzeit entgegen. Gemeinsam unterhalten sich Tyrion und Cersei über ihre ungewollten Verlobungen und Cersei gibt zu, dass der Plan mit dem Seefeuer sie gerettet hat. Tyrion wirft ihr vor, seinen Tod während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser befohlen zu haben. Als sie schweigt, wird ihm klar, dass ansonsten nur Joffrey einer Königswache befehlen konnte, ihn zu töten. Er ist besorgt wegen weiterer Versuche und ärgert sich über Joffreys Dummheit, dass er die Hand des Königs vor allen Soldaten versucht hat töten zu lassen. Cersei glaubt jedoch nicht, dass Joffrey in Tywins Anwesenheit weitere Dummheiten versucht. Auch Tyrion gegenüber gibt sie ihre Sorge über den zukünftigen Einfluss der Tyrells zu. Tyrion merkt an, dass Cersei dem mit Jaimes Rückkehr entkommen könnte, nur er kann der Verlobung nicht entkommen. Cersei fragt ihn daraufhin, wer Sansa informieren wird. Bei der Hochzeit von Tyrion sucht Maergery das Gespräch mit Cersei und freut sich anscheinend sogar darauf, dass sie durch Cerseis Heirat mit Loras und ihrer eigenen mit Joffrey zu Schwestern werden würden. Daraufhin erzählt Cersei ihr die Geschichte des Hauses Regen von Castamaer und richtet es als Warnung an das Haus Tyrell und droht Maergery damit, sie im Schlaf zu erdrosseln, sollte sie Cersei jemals wieder als Schwester bezeichnen, was Maergery sichtlich ängstigt. Als die Nachricht vom Tod von Robb und Catelyn Stark eintrifft, nimmt sie dies schadenfroh hin und muss Joffrey jedoch im Zaum halten, da dieser erneut mit Tyrion aneinander gerät, nachdem Joffrey den Kopf von Robb Stark einfordert, um ihn bei seiner Hochzeit mit Maergery seiner angeheirateten Tante Sansa Stark zum Essen zu servieren. Ob seines Verhaltens wird er von Tyrion und auch Tywin kritisiert und unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden fortgeschickt, während Cersei ihn hinausbegleitet. Unerwartet taucht Jaime in Cerseis Gemächern auf und beide schauen einander wortlos an. Staffel 4 thumb|300px|Cersei weicht Jaime aus. Cersei lässt Qyburn eine neue Hand für Jaime ausarbeiten, zeigt sich Jaime gegenüber jedoch distanzierter als früher. Sie wirft ihm vor, er habe zu lange gebraucht um zu ihr zurückzukehren. Seinen Avancen weicht sie aus. Cersei weilt auf der Hochzeit von Joffrey und Margaery. Beim morgendlichen Frühstück enttarnt Cersei Shae als Tyrions Geliebte vor Tywin, der sie im Turm der Hand sehen will. Nach der Vermählung verhält sich Cersei Maergery gegenüber beim Bankett vorgeblich freundlich. Jedoch trägt sie Pycelle auf, die von Maergrey für das einfache und arme Volk vorgesehen Essensreste an die Hunde zu verfüttern. Brienne von Tarth wirft sie wechselnde Loyalität vor und glaubt, dass diese in Jaime verliebt sei, was Brienne unkommentiert lässt. Das von Joffrey inszenierte Schauspiel um den Krieg der Fünf Könige und der anschließenden Demütigung von Tyrion scheint sie als einzige neben Joffrey wirklich zu genießen. thumb|300px|Cersei nimmt an Joffreys Hochzeit teil. Als Joffrey vergiftet zusammenbricht eilt sie sofort zu ihm, doch er stirbt in ihren Armen. Sie verdächtigt sofort Tyrion und befiehlt, ihn zu ergreifen. thumb|300px|Cersei trauert um Joffrey. Cersei ist davon überzeugt, dass Tyrion Joffrey getötet hat, vermutlich sogar zusammen mit Sansa, die seit der Hochzeit verschwunden ist. Am Leichnam ihres Sohnes muss sie mit ansehen, wie ihr Vater Tywin bereits beginnt, Tommen als designierten Nachfolger für sich zu vereinnahmen. In einem unbeobachteten Moment fällt Jaime über Cersei her, die sich teils frei-, teils widerwillig hingibt. Doch dies ändert nichts daran, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden immer weiter abkühlt. Cersei fragt sich, weshalb er freigelassen worden ist. Jaime versprach einst, die Stark-Töchter wohlbehalten nach Hause zu bringen. Sie ist wütend darüber, dass Jaime dem Feind einen heiligen Eid geschworen hat und wünscht von ihm den Tod von Tyrion und von Sansa. Doch sie erkennt, dass er nicht dazu bereit ist und schickt ihn fort. Als Tommen zum neuen König gekrönt wird, deutet sich ein erneutes Bündnis zwischen den Lennisters und Tyrells in dem Gespräch von Cersei mit Margaery an. Margaery reagiert zum Schein überrascht, als Cersei ihr den Gedanken anträgt, Tommen zu heiraten und Königin zu werden. Cersei begründet dies damit, dass er jung und unerfahren ist und Hilfe bedarf. Ferner gibt sie zu verstehen, dass sie Margaerys Absichten wohl erkannt habe und Margaery genau wie Cersei selbst genau gewusst haben, was Joffrey war. Cersei gibt sogar zu, dass die Dinge, die Joffrey getan hat, sie schockiert haben. thumb|300px|Cersei versucht Oberyn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Cersei sucht Prinz Oberyn Martell auf. Cersei gibt auch ihm gegenüber an, von der Schuld Tyrions überzeugt zu sein. Sie unterhalten sich über ihre Kinder und Oberyn berichtet, dass es Myrcella in Dorne gut geht. Cersei bittet ihn, ein Schiff für Myrcellas Namenstag nachträglich als Geschenk zukommen zu lassen. thumb|300px|Cersei nimmt an Tommens Krönung teil. Bevor die Gerichtsverhandlung beginnt, findet noch eine Sitzung des kleinen Rates statt. Varys berichtet dabei von der wachsenden Gefahr durch Daenerys Targaryen, die Meereen erobert hat. Cersei fragt, wie dies möglich sei. Doch selbst die Aufzählung von 8.000 Unbefleckten, den Zweitgeborenen, Jorah Mormont und Barristan Selmy und drei Drachen scheint sie nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie glaubt immer noch, es handle sich um Babydrachen, doch Varys belehrt sie, dass diese beständig wachsen. Sie wird von Tywin ob ihrer beleidigenden Degradierung Barristan Selmys kritisiert. thumb|300px|Cersei sagt gegen Tyrion aus. In der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Tyrion gibt sie an, dass dieser ihr geschworen hat, es werde der Tag kommen, da sie sich glücklich und sicher fühlen wird und sich ihr Frohsinn vor ihren Augen zu Asche verwandelt. Dann würde sie wissen, dass ihre Schuld beglichen ist. Sie lässt jedoch die näheren Umstände weg. Nachdem Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf forderte, wirbt Cersei Gregor Clegane als Kämpfer an und sorgt gleichzeitig dafür, dass Bronn nicht wieder für Tyrion kämpfen wird (sie verschafft ihm eine noble Heiratspartie und Land). Als Gregor Clegane Oberyn Martell (Kämpfer für Tyrion) tötet, wähnt sich Cersei am Ziel. Cersei weilt am Bett von Gregor Clegane. Die Klinge von Oberyn war vergiftet, weshalb ihm Pycelle kaum Hoffnung auf Genesung gibt. Qyburn ist da anderer Ansicht. Cersei will Gregors Leben für dessen Dienste unbedingt retten und übergibt das Labor von Pycelle an Qyburn. thumb|300px|Cersei erlaubt Qyburn an Ser Gregor zu experimentieren. Cersei wird es jedoch zunehmend Leid, ständig den Befehlen ihres Vaters zu gehorchen und eigentlich keinen Einfluss mehr am Hof zu haben. Genüsslich und für sie befreiend erzählt sie Tywin, dass die Gerüchte über sie und Jaime wahr sind, doch er weigert sich, das zu glauben. Cersie meint, tief in seinem Inneren wüsste er, dass es wahr ist. Sie begibt sich geradewegs zu Jaime, dem sie von ihrer Beichte ihrem Vater gegenüber erzählt und ihn verführt. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Cersei verabschiedet sich von ihrem Vater.thumb|300px|Cersei verbündet sich mit dem Hohen Spatz.thumb|300px|Cersei erhält die Drohung von Dorne. Cersei ist auf dem Weg zur Beerdigung ihres Vaters, wo ebenfalls viele Adlige warten um ihn noch einmal zu sehen. In der Sänfte erinnert sie sich an ihre Begegnung mit Maggy als Jugendliche zurück und an die drei Antworten auf die Fragen, welche sie ihr gestellt hatte. Cersei trifft mit ihrer Sänfte vor der Septe von Baelor ein und trifft dort auf ihren Bruder Jaime der den Körper ihres Vaters bewacht. Cersei macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er ihn durch seine Dummheit getötet hat indem er Tyrion freiließ. Nachdem sie eine Botschaft aus Dorne erhalten hat, welche in ihren Augen eine Drohung ist, fürchtet sie um das Leben ihrer Tochter Myrcella. Sie konfrontiert Jaime damit und bringt abermals ihre Abneigung gegen die baldige Hochzeit von Tommen mit Margaery Tyrell zum Ausdruck. Jaime macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg nach Dorne, um ihre gemeinsame Tochter nach Hause zu holen. Unterdessen nimmt Cersei den Platz ihres Sohnes Tommen im kleinen Rat ein und verkündet ihre Entscheidungen im Namen Tommens. Dazu gehört zum Beispiel die Ernennung Qyburns zum neuen Meister der Flüsterer. Einzig Cerseis Onkel Kevan Lennister widersetzt sich dieser Farce. Er verlässt den kleinen Rat und will erst wieder zurückkehren, wenn der König persönlich um seinen Rat bittet. Zusätzlich sieht sich Cersei einem stetig wachsenden Konflikt mit Margaery ausgesetzt. Nachdem der Hohe Septon von den Spatzen gepeinigt wird, spricht sie mit dem Hohen Spatzen. Cersei erlaubt ihm die Spatzen militärisch zu bewaffnen und alle Sünder zu bestrafen. Sie legt damit den Grundstein für die Gründung eines bewaffneten religiösen Ordens seit 200 Jahren. Ihr eigentliche Plan ist, dass Loras mitgenommen wird, sodass sie ihn nicht heiraten muss. Loras Tyrell wird somit für seine Homosexualität verhaftet, was Margaery als Teil von Cerseis Plan, Tommen und sie zu spalten, auffasst. Tommen konfrontiert daraufhin seine Mutter, die ihm aber zu verstehen gibt, sie habe Loras nicht verhaftet, sondern die Spatzen. Von Margaery alarmiert reist Lady Olenna an und stellt Cersei zur Rede. Aber auch hier verweigert diese ein Eingeständnis in ihre Verantwortlichkeit der Entwicklung und stellt ihr eine Normalisierung der Dinge nach der geplanten Anhörung durch den Hohen Spatzen in Aussicht. Weitere Intrigen bespricht sie mit dem eigens aus Winterfell herzitierten Lord Baelish. Der verspricht ihr, selbst Winterfell im Wappen des Löwen zu erobern und verlangt im Gegenzug, selbst zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt zu werden. thumb|300px|Cersei beruhigt Tommen.thumb|300px|Der Hohe Spatz verhaftet Cersei. In der Anhörung durch den Hohen Spatzen beteuert Ser Loras seine Unschuld und auch Margaery schwört,von nichts gewusst zu haben. Während Cersei Anteilnahme an der angeheirateten Verwandschaft heuchelt wird Olyvar, Baelishs Mann aus dem Bordell, aufgerufen, der zuletzt mit Ser Loras intim war. Er straft beide Lügen und gibt als Beweis ein intimes Detail über Ser Loras bekannt. Margaery und Loras Tyrell werden daraufhin festgenommen und in Zellen gebracht. Während Tommen weiterhin versucht, Margaery zu befreien, verspricht Cersei ihm, sich um die Befreiung von Margaery und Loras Tyrell zu kümmern. Sie stattet Margaery einen Besuch in der Zelle ab und unterstellt ihr, der lange Aufenthalt habe ihren Geist verwirrt. Margaery wirft Cersei vor, die Spatzen hätten auf ihren Befehl hin gehandelt und verweigert das von Cersei mitgebrachte Essen. Diese verlässt schmunzelnd die Zelle und bespricht mit dem Hohen Spatz siegessicher die weitere Verhandlung der beiden Tyrells, als dieser plötzlich das Thema wechselt und erzählt, ein neues Mitglied der Spatzen hätte viel über Cersei Lennister erzählen können. Daraufhin leistet ihnen ihr Cousin, Lancel Lennister, Gesellschaft. Die empörte Cersei wird kurz darauf festgenommen, da ihr Unzucht, Inzest und der Mord an dem ehemaligen König Robert Baratheon vorgeworfen wird. thumb|300px|Cersei wird in den Kerker gesperrt. Cersei erhält nach einiger Zeit Besuch von Qyburn, welcher sie über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge informiert. König Tommen ist momentan unfähig, Entscheidungen zu treffen oder seine Mutter zu besuchen, da die beiden Verhaftungen seine Psyche stark angegriffen haben. Auch wenn Cersei verzweifelt einen Weg aus der Zelle sucht, weigert sie sich, ein Geständnis abzulegen. thumb|300px|Cersei wird zu einem demütigenden Bußgang gezwungen. Dies ändert sich nach einigen Tagen in der Zelle und Cersei ist bereit, ihre Sünden zu gestehen. Bei dem Vorwurf Inzest gibt sie jedoch nur Lancel Lennister als Partner für intimen Kontakt an, nicht ihren Bruder Jaime. Der Hohe Spatz erlaubt ihr, nach dem abgelegten Geständnis nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn sie vorher ihre Buße geleistet hat. Cersei werden ihre Haare kurz geschnitten und sie muss den Weg zurück zum Schloss nackt gehen, als "Weg der Schande". Bei diesem Gang wird Cersei von den Mitbürgern beleidigt und mit Lebensmitteln beworfen. Verzweifelt und mit blutigen Füßen kommt sie schließlich im Schloss an und wird von dem kleinen Rat empfangen. Qyburn stellt ihr ein neues Mitglied der Königsgarde vor - Gregor Clegane, auch als "der Berg" bekannt. Dieser hat ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt, bis alle Feinde des neuen Königs besiegt sind. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Jaime verspricht Cersei zu rächen. in Schiff aus Dorne erreicht Königsmund und geht im Hafen vor Anker. Eine Zofe informiert Cersei darüber und ist voller Hoffnung, dass ihr Bruder Jaime seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hat und ihre Tochter Myrcella zurück gebracht hat. Cersei eilt sofort zum Hafen, doch dort muss sie erkennen, dass Jaime mit dem von einem Leichentuch verhüllten Körper ihrer Tochter zurückkehrt. Im Anschluss führen Cersei und Jaime ein Gespräch, in dem sich Cersei an den Tod ihrer Mutter erinnert, was mit ihrem Körper und dem von Myrcella passieren wird und sie wünscht sich, dass dies nicht Myrcellas Körper passiert. Unter Tränen fragt sie sich, wie eine Frau wie sie, so ein gutes und reines Kind wie Myrcella geschaffen hat. Jaime nimmt die Schuld von Myrcellas Tod auf sich, da er sie nicht beschützen konnte, doch Cersei erzählt ihm von der Prophezeiung, die ihr Maggy gegeben hat, welche sich mit den Toden von Joffrey und Myrcella für sie bewahrheitet hat. Jaime ist entrüstet und fragt sie, ob sie wirklich an solche Dinge wie Prophezeiungen glauben würde. Er tröstet und bestärkt Cersei schließlich, indem er ihr sagt, dass sie darauf scheißen soll und dass sie allein zählen und sich zurück holen würden, was ihnen genommen worden ist. Cersei versucht in Begleitung von Gregor Clegane den Roten Bergfried zu verlassen, um sich von ihrer toten Tochter in der Großen Septe von Baelor zu verabschieden, wird aber von einigen Lennister-Soldaten daran, im Auftrag ihres Sohnes König Tommen, gehindert. Tommen besucht Cersei im Roten Bergfried, entschuldigt und rechtfertigt sich sofort dafür, dass er sie festhalten lässt und nicht schon eher zu ihr gekommen ist. Er gesteht ihr, dass er die Spatzen umbringen und die Septe über dem Hohen Spatzen hätte einreißen lassen sollen, um sie zu befreien. Um ein starker Herrscher zu sein, bittet er sie um ihre Hilfe. Cersei, die das ganze Gespräch über auffällig ruhig geblieben ist, bestätigt dies und umarmt ihn. thumb|300px|Niemand will Cersei und Jaime im Rat haben Während Qyburn bei Varys kleinen Vögeln ist, erscheinen auch Cersei, Jaime und Ser Gregor. Qyburn schickt die Kinder fort und Cersei will wissen, ob dies Varys kleine Vögel waren. Qyburn versichert ihr, dass diese nun für sie arbeiten. Cersei verlangt von Qyburn, die Vögel überall in Westeros hinzuschicken und sie über alle informiert werden möchte, die Witze über ihren Bußgang reißen. Als bei einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rates Cersei über ihre Demütigung durch den Hohen Spatz sprechen will, erinnert Olenna sie daran, dass Margaery Königin ist und Cersei keine Position mehr am Hof hat und im Kleinen Rat nichts verloren hat. Desweiteren wollen sie über die Ermordung von Myrcella und den Martells reden, doch ihr Onkel verkündet er könne sie nicht zwingen zu gehen, doch sie können ihn auch nicht zwingen zu bleiben. Er verlangt, dass Gregor Clegane getötet wird und alle bis auf Jaime und Cersei verlassen den Raum. Cersei, die in den Gängen des Roten Bergfriedes wandelt, hört wie Großmaester Pycelle ihren Sohn Tommen im Falle der Spatzen berät. Nachdem er sie an seine Position als Mitglied des Kleinen Rates erinnert, verlässt er den Raum. Tommen rät zur Vorsicht, doch Cersei ruft ihm in Erinnerung, dass der Spatz auch vor Margaery nicht halt machen würde und keinen Respekt vor dem Adel sowie dem König und der Königin kenne und sie stürzen würde. Tommen verrät ihr schließlich, dass Margaery einen Bußgang antreten müsse. thumb|300px|Cersei berät Tommen. Mit dieser Information konfrontiert Cersei gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Jaime, ihren Onkel Kevan Lennister und Olenna Tyrell. Olenna, die Angst um ihre Enkelin hat, wirft ein, dass dies nicht geschehen dürfe. Jaime schlägt vor, die Tyrell-Armee vor Margaerys Bußgang in die Stadt zu bringen und sie vor der Septe zu befreien. Alle beteiligten willigen schließlich ein. Cersei sucht Olenna auf und bittet um ihre Hilfe im Kampf gegen den Glauben, doch hat sie bei Olenna keinen Erfolg. Olenna hat Cerseis Rolle bei der Machtergreifung durch den Glauben und bei der Einkerkerung ihrer Enkel nicht vergessen. Sie führt Cersei vor Augen, dass sie nun ohne die Tyrells und auch ohne ihren Bruder dasteht, den Tommen in die Flusslande geschickt hat. Das Volk hasst sie ohnehin, so sei sie nun umgeben von Feinden. thumb|300px|Cersei besucht Qyburn. Cersei wird von Qyburn unterrichtet, dass Sie einer Vorladung in die Septe Folge zu leisten hat. Cersei denkt aber nicht daran, den roten Bergfried zu verlassen und noch einmal die Septe zu betreten. So tritt sie den Abgesandten der Sieben, unter Führung Ihres Cousins Lancel Lennister, im Roten Bergfreid gegenüber. Der Bruder eröffnet ihr, dass es sich nicht um eine unverbindliche Einladung handelt, sondern um einen Befehl und es, falls sie sich weigere, zu Gewalt kommen werde. Sie wählt die Gewalt und als die Männer des Glaubens vortreten, packt sich Gregor Clegane den Vordersten und tötet ihn. thumb|300px|Cersei mit dem Berg im Thronsaal. Später erscheint sie im Thronsaal, da ihr zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass der König eine Erklärung abgeben möchte. Sie ist erbost darüber, dass sie dies nicht im Vorfeld erfahren hat und wird noch wütender, als ihr nicht gestattet wird, neben dem König stehen zu dürfen. Sie muss ihren Platz oben auf der Galerie neben den anderen Damen des Hofes einnehmen. Als der König dann verkündet, Urteil durch Kampf, in den Sieben Königslande ganz zu untersagen und dass sich ab sofort jeder Verbrecher dem Urteil durch sieben Septone stellen muss, verlässt Cersei zusammen mit Qyburn und ihrem Hünen den Thronsaal. Qyburn flüstert ihr zu, dass an dem Gerücht, über das sie vor einigen Tagen gesprochen hatten, viel Wahres dran ist. thumb|300px|Cersei verfolgt die Zerstörung der Septe.thumb|300px|Cersei wird Königin. In Königsmund beginnt die religiöse Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Ser Loras Tyrell und Cersei Lennister. Cersei erscheint jedoch nicht bei den Verhandlungen und auch König Tommen befindet sich nicht in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Nachdem Loras alle Anklagepunkte gesteht, wäre eigentlich Cersei an der Reihe. Königin Margaery ahnt Schlimmes und warnt den Hohen Spatz, dass Cerseis und Tommens Abwesenheit Absicht sei und alle die Septe sofort verlassen müssen. Nur Sekunden später sterben alle Teilnehmer der Gerichtsverhandlung durch die Explosion der Septe, welche von Cersei, mittels Seefeuer, aus Rache gegen ihre Feinde geplant wurde. Beim Anblick der brennenden Septe nimmt König Tommen seine Krone ab und stürzt sich, vom Balkon seines Zimmers im Roten Bergfried, in den Tod. Nachdem die Leiche Tommens gefunden wurde, wird sie zu Cersei gebracht, die anordnet, dass ihr Sohn verbrannt wird und seine Asche dort, wo früher die Große Septe von Baelor stand, begraben wird. Cersei lässt derweil Septa Unella anketten. Sie meint wiederholend, dass ihr Gesicht das letzte sei, das die Septa sehen würde. Diese antwortet, dass sie bereit sei, vor die Götter zu treten. Cersei meint jedoch, dass sie noch nicht sterbe und auch in ferner Zukunft nicht. Sie ruft Gregor Clegane herein, und geht zur Tür hinaus. Während Cersei dabei das Wort "Schande" wiederholt, fängt Unella an zu schreien. Als Jaime und Bron Königsmund erreichen und den Thronsaal betreten, lässt sich Cersei von Qyburn zur Königin der Andalen, der Ersten Menschen und Beschützerin der Sieben Königslande krönen. Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Cersei plant ihre nächsten Schritte Cersei beobachtet, wie eine Karte von ganz Westeros auf den Boden gemalt wird. Jaime tritt an sie heran. Cersei bemerkt, dass sie nur von Feinden umgeben sind und dass Daenerys Targaryen mit ihrem verräterischen Bruder Tyrion bald in Westeros ankommen wird. Sie erklärt Jaime, dass sie nun die Chance haben, sich eine neue Dynastie, die tausend Jahre andauern soll, aufzubauen. Als Jaime anmerkt, dass all ihre Kinder bereits tot sind, antwortet Cersei, es reiche, wenn sie es allein für sich aufbauen. Tommens Selbstmord bezeichnet sie als Verrat. Gemeinsam beschließen sie, zuerst die Tyrells aufgrund ihrer Vorräte anzugreifen. Als Jaime sie darauf hinweist, dass sie keine Verbündeten haben, verkündet Cersei, sie plane, sich mit den Eisenmännern zu verbünden. Euron Graufreud trifft in Königsmund ein und macht Cersei einen Antrag. Cersei lehnt diesen jedoch vorerst ab, da sie Euron aufgrund des Brudermordes nicht traut. Euron verspricht ihr wiederzukommen und sie mit einem Geschenk umzustimmen. Cersei hält eine Rede vor den Lords der Weite, darunter auch Randyll Tarly, um ihre Treue gegenüber dem Eisernen Thron zurück zu erlangen. Sie warnt die Lords vor Daenerys' Armeen der Dothraki und Unbefleckten. Die Fremden würden ihre Häuser plündern und ihre Frauen vergewaltigen. Randyll Tarly erwähnt die drei Drachen, die Teil der Armee sind. Qyburn allerdings meint, dass bereits an einer Lösung gearbeitet wird. thumb|300px|Cersea testet die neue Waffe. Qyburn und Cersei befinden sich in den Katakomben des Roten Bergfrieds, wo sich die Drachenschädel befinden. Er berichtet ihr, dass einer von Daenerys Drachen in Meereen von Speeren verwundet wurde und wenn es verwundet werden kann, kann man es auch töten. Er offenbart eine Balliste, die mit einem riesigen Bolzen geladen ist. Sie schießt damit auf den Schädel von Balerion, welcher von dem Bolzen durchbohrt wird. Euron kehrt nach dem Überfall auf die Targaryenflotte zurück nach Königsmund, um Cersei das Geschenk zu überreichen. Dabei handelt es sich um den Mörder von Myrcella, Ellaria Sand, gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Tyene Sand. Cersei stimmt dem Bündnis mit Euron zu und verspricht ihm eine Hochzeit, sobald der Krieg vorüber sei. thumb|300px|Cersei foltert Ellaria Sand. Cersei lässt Ellaria und Tyene in die Schwarzen Zellen sperren. Sie verspottet Ellaria und erwähnt was für ein guter Kämpfer Oberyn war, bevor man ihm den Schädel zerquetschte. Danach begibt sie sich zu Tyene und küsst sie. Dabei hat sie das selbe Gift angewendet, wie Ellaria bei Cerseis Tochter Myrcella. Ellaria soll so am Leben bleiben und zusehen, wie ihre Tochter stirbt. Danach begibt sie sich zu Jaime. Sie erzählt ihm, dass es sie als Königin nicht interessieren würde, was andere von dem Inzest denken würden. Ihre Dienerin Bernadette informiert sie darüber, dass Tycho Nestoris eingetroffen ist. thumb|300px|Cersei macht einen Deal mit der Eisernen Bank. Tycho Nestoris hat als Gesandter der Eisernen Bank von Braavos eine Audienz bei der Königin Cersei. Er lobt ihren Vater, dessen Entschlossenheit und Tüchtigkeit er in der langen Partnerschaft kennengelernt hatte. Gleichzeitig lobt er Cersei, da sie diesen Eigenschaften wohl eine ganz neue Bedeutung gibt. Es hat wohl noch kein Schuldner der Eisernen Bank geschafft, eine solche Schuld in einem Schlag zu tilgen. Wenngleich die Eiserne Bank ungern auf die Zinszahlungen der Altschuld verzichtet möchte. Da Cersei aber ihre Truppen und ihre Flotte vergrößern muss, um die Regentschaft über den Kontinent und all dessen Bewohner zu erlangen, wird es wohl weiterhin an Fremdkapital fehlen. Außerdem hat sie Kontakt zur Goldenen Kompanie aufgenommen und die Söldnertruppe ist als die beste bekannt, allerdings auch als die teuerste. Tycho versichert ihr, dass er die Kompanie gut kennt und sie diesen Preis wert ist. Gerne ist die Eiserne Bank bereit, sie bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Nach Eintreffen des Goldes und Tilgung der Altschuld Jaime kehrt nach Königsmund zurück, um Cersei über die Niederlage bei der Schlacht zu informieren. Laut Jaime haben sie keinerlei Chance, den Krieg zu gewinnen, selbst wenn Cersei Söldner aus Essos anheuern würde. Cersei fragt, ob sie einfach aufgeben soll. Sie sitzt auf dem Thron, der einst ihrem Vater gehörte, der Vater, den Jaime verraten und ermordet hat. Sie meint ironisch, dass eventuell Tyrion ein gutes Wort bei Daenerys einlegen kann, da er ihnen nach dem Mord an Tywin und Joffrey etwas schuldig wäre. Jaime erzählt Cersei von Olenna Tyrells Geständnis, da sie behauptet, Joffrey ermordet zu haben. thumb|300px|Cersei erfährt von Olennas Plan. Cersei hält dies für eine Lüge. Jaime fragt Cersei, welchen ihrer Söhne Margaery besser hätte beeinflussen können. Mit Tommen als Thron wäre Olenna die wahre Herrscherin über Westeros. Cersei glaubt Jaime und wünscht sich, dass Olenna einen grausameren Tod hätte bekommen sollen. Jaime sieht dies nicht so, schließlich sei sie tot, wie der Rest ihres Hauses. Dieses Schicksal wird auch auf die Lennisters zukommen, wenn sie diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen können. thumb|250px|Cersei ist schwanger. Cersei unterhält sich mit ihrer Hand Qyburn, als Jaime die Gemächer betritt. Jaime erzählt von seinem Treffen mit Tyrion. Zu seiner Verwunderung weiß Cersei über dieses Treffen Bescheid. Sie fragt, ob er Bronn dafür bestrafen würde, da er ihn hintergangen hat. Sie hält die Drachen und Untoten für ausgedacht und will kein Bündnis eingehen. Sie offenbart Jaime, dass sie erneut schwanger von ihm ist. Sie wird Jaime als Vater angeben, da sich Löwen nicht für die Meinungen von Schafen interessieren, wie ihr Vater einst sagte. Cersei umarmt Jaime und verlangt, dass er sie nie wieder hintergehen soll. Cersei beobachtet die Ankunft ihrer Feinde in Königsmund und fragt Qyburn, weshalb Daenerys nicht mit ihnen gereist ist. Er hat darauf jedoch keine Antwort. Cersei befiehlt Ser Gregor, wenn etwas schief geht, zuerst Daenerys zu töten, danach ihren Bruder Tyrion und danach Jon Schnee. Den Rest darf er in beliebiger Reihenfolge töten und sie machen sich auf den Weg zur Drachengrube. Dort angekommen fragt Cersei Tyrion, wo Daenerys bleibt, woraufhin dieser meint, dass sie nicht mit ihnen gereist ist und gleich kommen wird. Als Daenerys auf Drogon in der Drachengrube landet und an den Verhandlungen um eine Waffenruhe teilnimmt, meint Cersei spöttisch, dass sie schon seit geraumer Zeit warten. Tyrion steht auf und möchte eine Ansprache halten, wird jedoch von Euron Graufreud unterbrochen, der ihn aufgrund seiner Größe verspottet. Cersei fordert Euron auf, sich hinzusetzen oder zu gehen. Cersei schenkt der Bedrohung durch den Nachtkönig weiterhin keinen Glauben. Sandor Clegane bringt den Kasten mit dem Wiedergänger in die Drachengrube und als sich dieser zuerst nicht rührt, stößt Sandor den Kasten um und der Wiedergänger rennt auf Cersei zu. Kurz bevor dieser sie erreicht, zieht Sandor ihn an einer Kette zurück und durchtrennt seinen Körper. Als sich dieser immer noch weiter bewegt, schlägt er ihm eine Hand ab und Jon demonstriert zwei Möglichkeiten, einen Wiedergänger zu töten. Cersei ist offenbar überzeugt und willigt der Waffenruhe ein, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass Jon sich keiner Seite verpflichtet und sich in den Norden zurückzieht. Dies lehnt er aus Ehrgefühl ab, da er bereits Daenerys die Treue geschworen hat, was Daenerys zwar mit Respekt vernimmt, jedoch auch mit Bedauern, da Cersei dadurch keine weitere Grundlage zu einer Verhandlung sieht. Daraufhin verlässt Cersei mit ihren Verbündeten die Verhandlungen. Tyrion möchte mit Cersei alleine reden, um sie eventuell doch noch umzustimmen und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihr. thumb|300px|Cersei kommt zur Verhandlung in die Drachengrube. Tyrion betritt zusammen mit dem Berg den Raum des kleinen Rates. Er beteuert, wie sehr ihn die Tode von Cerseis Kindern schmerzen, was Cersei nicht glauben will, da sie ihn hinter all den Morden vermutet. Tyrion ist ob der Sturheit seiner Schwester verzweifelt und bittet sie darum, ihn dann einfach durch den Berg umbringen zu lassen, damit alles für beide Seiten ein Ende hat. Cersei jedoch verschont ihn, weswegen Tyrion beiden ein Glas Wein einschenkt. Im Laufe des Gespräches schlussfolgert Tyrion dadurch, dass Cersei scheinbar Schmerzen im Bauchbereich hat und keinen Wein trinkt, dass sie schwanger sei, was Cersei scheinbar unkommentiert lässt. Cersei willigt schließlich einer Waffenruhe ein und gibt an, ihre Streitmächte in den Norden zu schicken, um ebenfalls gegen den Nachtkönig zu kämpfen. thumb|300px|Jaime verlässt Cersei. Jaime erörtert mit seinen Offizieren die Pläne für die bevorstehende Unterstützung durch die Lennister-Armee gegen die Armee der Toten, während Cersei zu ihnen stößt. Cersei eröffnet ihrem Bruder gegenüber, dass Euron Graufreud nicht, wie er den Anwesenden bei den Verhandlungen von Königsmund mitgeteilt hat, auf die Eiseninseln zurückgekehrt ist. Stattdessen setzt er nach Essos über, um die Goldene Kompanie anzuheuern. Jaime ist darüber entsetzt, dass Cersei sich mit Euron verschworen hat und ihn als General nicht in die Planung einbezogen hat. Jaime fürchtet um ihr aller Überleben, da sie schließlich, egal welche Seite gewinnt, sterben werden, während Cersei darauf hofft, dass sie später lebt und den Süden mit Hilfe von Euron und der Kompanie zu halten gedenkt, um so zu überleben. Jaime wendet sich schließlich ab, da es nicht um die Konflikte der Häuser gehen wird und entscheidet sich zu gehen. Cersei droht ihm, dass sie dies als Verrat sieht und ihn dafür hinrichten lassen kann. Als er einwirft, dass er der Letzte ist, der ihr geblieben ist, erinnert sie ihn an ihre Schwangerschaft. Gregor Clegane zieht bereits sein Schwert und einen Moment wirkt Jaime unsicher, doch dann verkündet er, er glaube nicht, dass sie ihn töten kann und er geht, ohne dass Cersei ihn aufhalten lässt. Staffel 8 thumb|300px|Qyburn informiert Cersei über den Fall der Mauer. Cersei beobachtet die Ankunft der Goldenen Kompanie, die von Euron Graufreud von Essos nach Westeros gebracht wurde. Qyburn informiert sie darüber, dass die Toten die Mauer zum einstürzen gebracht haben und in den Norden ziehen. Cersei schreckt dies jedoch nicht ab und sie antwortet nur damit, dass sie es gut findet. Im Thronsaal begrüßt sie Harry Strickland, den Kommandanten der Goldenen Kompanie. Sie erkundigt sich über die Anzahl der Truppen und muss feststellen, dass sie keine Elefanten mit nach Westeros gebracht haben. Ebenfalls haben einige Truppen die Überfahrt nicht überlebt, da sie in einen Streit mit Euron geraten sind. Euron drängt Cersei dazu einen Teil ihrer Vereinbarung einzulösen, da sie ihm nicht entgegen kommen würde. Sie schlafen miteinander und gegenüber Cersei behauptet er, dass er sie schwanger machen würde. thumb|300px|Cersei lässt Missandei hinrichten.thumb|300px|Cersei und Jaime sind wieder vereint. Euron kehrt zu Cersei zurück und berichtet von dem Erfolg seines Überfalls. Er informiert sie darüber, dass er es geschafft hat den Drachen Rhaegal zu töten. Er hat ihr ebenfalls Missandei als Gefangene mitgebracht. Cersei ist sichtlich erfreut darüber und erklärt ihm, dass der Löwe über das Land und der Kraken über das Meer herrschen wird. Irgendwann werde ihr Sohn alles regieren. Euron schaut überrascht zu Qyburn, der dies mit einem Nicken bestätigt. Cersei lügt Euron an und verschweigt, dass das Kind eigentlich von Jaime ist. Cersei erlaubt den Zivilisten in die inneren Burgmauern zu kommen. Sie will die unschuldigen Bewohner somit als Fleischschild benutzen, da Daenerys, wenn sie angreifen will, tausende Unschuldige töten muss. Daenerys, Tyrion, Grauer Wurm und einige Unbefleckte stehen vor den Mauern der Stadt. Cersei steht zusammen mit Euron, Gregor Clegane und der gefangenen Missandei auf einem Podest. Qyburn teilt Tyrion Cerseis Forderungen mit. Sie fordert die bedingungslose Kapitulation von Daenerys. Tyrion tritt hervor und spricht direkt zu Cersei, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Sie lässt Missandei von Ser Gregor hinrichten. Cersei Plan schlägt jedoch fehl, als Daenerys und Drogon die komplette Stadt zerstören und tausende Unschuldige töten. Sie zögert zunächst, den Roten Bergfried zu verlassen, gibt jedoch Qyburns Vorschlag, nach Maegors Feste zu gehen, nach. Ihre Königinnengarde wird jedoch von Trümmern zermalmt und von Sandor Clegane getötet. Als Ser Gregor sich Cerseis Anweisungen widersetzt und Qyburn eingreift, wird er von Gregor getötet und sie muss alleine fliehen. Der verwundete Jaime findet sie endlich und überredet sie, aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Ihr Fluchtweg ist allerdings von den herabfallenden Trümmern der Burg versperrt. Cersei gerät in Panik und fängt an zu weinen. Jaime versucht sie zu beruhigen und sagt ihr, dass nichts anderes zählen würde als die beiden. Daraufhin umarmen sie sich und werden von den Trümmern der Burg erschlagen und begraben. thumb|300px|Tyrion entdeckt den Körper von Cersei und Jaime. Nach der Schlacht wurden die Leichen von Cersei und Jaime in den Ruinen des Roter Bergfrieds von ihrem Bruder Tyrion entdeckt. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Zitate Stammbaum Galerie Bilder 203 Cersei Lennister spricht mit Sansa.jpg Oberyn und Cersei.jpg 405 Cersei und Margaery.jpg 501 Cersei Melara jung.jpg 510 Cersei vor dem Bußgang.jpg 601 Jaime Cersei.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Cersei Lennister und Jaime Lennister.jpg 607 Cersei Lennister.jpg Datei:610_cersei_qyburn.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Cersei Lannister es:Cersei Lannister fr:Cersei Lannister it:Cersei Lannister lt:Cersei Lannister pl:Cersei Lannister pt-br:Cersei Lannister ro:Cersei Lannister (serial) ru:Серсея Ланнистер zh:瑟曦·兰尼斯特 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Cersei Lennister Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Kategorie:Ladys Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Charaktere (Cyanide Studio) Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Oberster Herr der Westlande